


Negotiation

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [14]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, adults using their words, horrible neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

Charles can't help but feel ashamed of himself. He's not a brutal man, and is always troubled when he finds cause to act like one. He casts another nervous look Erik's way, only to meet a happy, mischievous grin showing too many teeth. It was one of the first things he had liked in particular about _Erik_ , and not simply a beautiful and elegant man willing to be compensated for his time and attention, and he can't help but be eased by it.

"So," Erik purrs, cuddling closer, "was this a long-cherished fantasy, or an impulse?" He's languid and amused now, having vanished into the bathroom to mop up, returning in a moment to crawl into bed with Charles.

Charles blushes. "Both, my friend."

"I see."

"I… Is there anything you wanted to do, before? That you were worried would put me off, I mean." He can feel himself blushing and feels like an idiot. 

Erik's face turns pensive, and he nuzzles Charles's shoulder. "Well," he says at last, "there is one thing I've wanted pretty much since the first day you came in, but… I'm pretty sure you won't be comfortable with it."

"Try me."

Erik sighs, pressing closer and petting Charles as if certain that he'll be pushed away in a moment. "I want to tie you up."

Charles can't help tensing. He's pretty sure Erik's not like that, but the only thing worse than being treated like he's not a man anymore is to be treated like his condition makes him helpless or controllable. "Why?" It comes out sharper than he wants it to, but he does not pull away. Erik has always listened to him, he's a cad if he can't return the favor.

"I don't think you're weak. Or an easy target or something I can keep or anything like that, Charles. I want to bind you because of how strong you are."

"What?" He stares at Erik, who laces their fingers together and kisses Charles's hand.

"Your arms are beautiful. I've always wanted to watch you struggle, to hold that strength down and make it mine."

"…Oh." Charles bites his lip, blushing again. "I… I suppose we could try it."

Erik beams, and kisses him in that soft, slow, consuming way, gathering Charles close and purring into his mouth. He whimpers and clings, heart fluttering in that traitorous way it does. He has been trying not to think about the approaching end of the trial, but right now he knows that he cannot bear to lose Erik, either to prison or his own free will. "…Erik?" He whispers.

"Yes?"

"…Will you stay with me?" Erik freezes against him and Charles's heart plummets. "I mean, it's certainly not a requirement or anything, but I—" Erik cuts him off with a kiss, stroking his hair.

"Do you mean tonight or indefinitely?"

"…B-both," Charles whispers, clinging as if that will keep Erik from getting up and walking away.

"Oh." It's a soft, wondering sound, and then Erik is kissing him again, arms almost tight enough around him to bruise. Charles whimpers and melts into it, quivering when Erik whispers that he will, that he wanted to keep Charles around from the first moment he saw him, and that of course he'll stay. He covers Charles's face in kisses, hands stroking his hair and anything else they can reach, worshiping him. Charles squirms, his whole body flushing and warming in what he recognizes as his second wind, however diffuse things have gotten.

"…Erik?"

"Yes?" He murmurs, lips brushing the hollow of Charles's throat.

"What were you thinking of binding me with?"

"Something soft, because it's not about hurting you." He bites gently, and it doesn't hurt. "Something strong, because I have to make sure you don't get away from me."

Charles whines, nipples aching and sending one of those stutter-stop lines of sensation down to his cock. "Could we…"

"Mmm, I know you own silk neckties." He pinches one nipple and makes Charles jump and gasp.

"Including a couple I don't mind abusing."

"Oh?"

He whimpers before he can stop himself, and blushes. "Top drawer, back right."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

Erik does not scramble. It's more graceful than that, but just as fast. In a moment he's crouched there by the dresser, muscles in his arms and back sinuous and beautiful as he digs through the top drawer. "I take it this salmon colored thing is an acceptable victim?"

"And the chartreuse one next to it, yes."

"Honestly, if it were just a little less yellow…"

"I can't believe we're talking about fashion."

He chuckles, standing and padding back to the bed, half hard and with an amused smile playing around his mouth. "You're right, Charles. It's absurd." He sits beside Charles, gazing down into his eyes and stroking his hair again. "Now: some ground rules."

"Right."

"It's like a traffic light: green means go, red means stop, yellow means slow down."

"I've heard of this system."

"Good. 'Safeword,' also means stop, as does 'stop', since I don't think either of us enjoy making a game of protest."

Charles grimaces. "Indeed."

Erik smiles, and kisses him deep and slow. "Anything you'd like in particular?"

"You said it wasn't about hurting me."

"It isn't."

"Then I just want gentleness. No name-calling or anything."

"There's nothing I want to call you besides your name. Well, that and a series of endearments of escalating ridiculousness."

Charles grins. "I think I can live with that."

Erik grins back and kisses him again, tenderly binding his left wrist to the headboard with the salmon tie.


End file.
